English Journals
by Hobbit4Lyfe
Summary: These are some of the journals I did in my English class first semester of my first year of college. The others are on my Fiction Press page. Please review.
1. Journal 1

Journal 1 – 9/10/10

My family and I use photo albums to display photos. We also have a lot of framed photos on our walls. A lot of those photos are lining the walls in the stairway to the second floor. We don't have that many on a mantel. Some of the photos on the walls are family photos taken at Christmastime, the kind that people usually put on Christmas cards (the studio photos). We also have some caricatures of me and my sister that my grandfather drew. In the photo albums, we have a lot of vacation photos. I remember a couple of individual photos. One was when we were going to a family reunion in Idaho. We'd stopped in Iowa for the night, and in one of the photos we took on the playground at the campground were and my sister and I playing on a purple dinosaur toy. It didn't look like Barney, though. Another photo I remember is a photo from our trip to Disney World in Florida about three summers ago. We were at MGM Studios (which is now Disney Hollywood Studios, apparently), and we went to this exhibit with props and costumes from The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe. One of the pictures was of my sister and I nest to the lamp post, which was in front of a background of the wintery forest. Growing up, I think I remembered these photos as good ways to remember the vacations. If we didn't have the photos, we wouldn't be able to remember the fun times we had as a family as well.


	2. Journal 2

Journal 2 – 9/13/10

Over the weekend, my roommate and I watched The Hillywood Show. It is a web show produced by two sisters from Las Vegas. The main plot of the show is about Jack Sparrow and Will Turner from Pirates of the Caribbean trying to get back to the Caribbean from different movie parodies.

One of the show's spinoff parodies we watched was the Dark Knight parody. It focused on Heath Ledger's Joker taunting Christian Bale's Batman. It also featured Harley Quinn from the comics. I don't really know the background of all the characters. In the original movie, though, the Joker kept changing his background story to throw people off. It could be said that the Joker is one of Batman's enemies.


	3. Journal 5

Journal 5 – 10/8/10

I don't really have one specific "dream vacation." There are so many places all over the world that I want to go. However, the past couple of years, I've been trying to suggest going to California for a family vacation. My dad had been stationed in San Diego when he was in the military, and he went to Monterey Bay on some business trips in the past few years. He wanted to go back there and show us those places. I thought San Francisco would be cool to visit, since one of my favorite games from the Nancy Drew computer game series takes place in one of the old Victorian painted ladies there. My sister also really enjoys Full House, so she also wanted to go there. I also want to go to Hollywood and see the Universal Studios tour. My TV productions teacher in high school introduced me to the Psycho movies, and I was excited to hear that the house and motel sets were still there. About the time I found that out, I had started to consider majoring in film and coming to Mason.


	4. Journal 6

Journal 6 – 10/13/10

I just started rereading Laurie R. King's The Beekeeper's Apprentice, which is about a girl who meets the supposedly dead Sherlock Holmes and solves mysteries with him. I enjoy this book because I started playing a series of computer games based on Nancy Drew books about 9 years ago, and I've liked mysteries since. I consider it well-written because there is humor in it. I thought that the plot of Sherlock Holmes not being dead, but trying to be retired and matching wits with a teenage girl with a lot of similar characteristics, personality-wise, to him was really interesting. I've been trying to look for the sequels, which I hope will be as interesting to me.


	5. Journal 8

Journal 8 – 11/1/10

On Saturday night, Tarryn, one of my floor mates, and I watched a Ghost Adventures marathon on TV in her room. It was really cool in her room, because she's the only one on the floor to have a single room, other than the RA. Her bed sheets were bright green. Her comforter was bright blue. Her pillowcase and her other blanket were bright orange. The orange blanket was really fuzzy. We started watching the marathon at about 8 PM, after coming back from eating dinner with some friends. The episodes we saw were the one where the Ghost Adventures crew went to the hotel that inspired The Shining, the episode where they went back to Bobby Mackey's in Tennessee, and I actually forgot which others we saw. At about 11 PM, Travel Channel started rerunning the episodes they showed earlier in the evening, so Tarryn and I decided to watch MythBusters. The episode we saw was about breaking out of prison with antacids. It also had something about go-karting at night with a fake moose on the tracks.


End file.
